


Lurking Madness

by ChaoticDrakkon



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDrakkon/pseuds/ChaoticDrakkon
Summary: The world used to be scary enough without a deadly virus The Noxius Oblivion lurking in the shadows. Now that she's teamed up with Thrax, the world has no chance of survival. Is she as strong as she thinks she is or will Thrax infect her heart as well? She's about to learn that love can be just as deadly.





	1. Chapter 1

A tall, silhouetteed figure made its way from Shadow to shadow. The figure was cautious, afterall this body was on full alert because the body had recently fought off a previous infection. The loud booming sound of jazz music filled the air, and the figure had no trouble finding the source of the sound. The figure made its way closer to the sound, and saw that there was a long line of germs waiting to get into a club. The figure watched as the germs entered one by one, until finally only one remained. The figure took a place in line, and silently waited. The last germ went in, and the figure took a few steps forward, but was stopped by a hand. "stop! This club is only for the nastiest germs!" A guard exclaimed. The figure raised an eyebrow." Really now? I'll have you know that I was in fact invited to this meeting." The guard let out a bellow of laughter."You?! you could barely fight dandruff!" The figure stomped its foot in impaitence." I'm here to see The Red Death." The guard broke out in more laughter." The Red Death?! Why would he waste his time with a meager cell like you?!" That comment had hit a nerve, the figure darted forward so fast, the guard didn't even have time to blink. " Say that again and I'll splatter you'r cytoplasma from here to the liver, kapish?" The figure threatened while holding the guard up by the hem of his shirt. The gaurd was trembling in fear." Yes...Yes... Ma'am!" The figure dropped the guard, and he proceded to let the stranger in. The figure walked in to see dim lights and a jazz band up on stage. The figures gaze shifted as two cells where headed towards a secret room in the back. The figure followed them while being careful not to be seen, and had entered a room with a large, enlongated table in the center, but the most noticeable factor was the human body map laid out half the length of the table. Half of the germs from the club, had taken seats in all the chairs, all except one. The figure took a seat in the chair, which was in the front row, and quited down to listen. " We will strike the brain during the night, when the immunity is less active." A tall red figure in the front stated. The figure in the chair leaned forward, trying to get a better view, but was stopped by a glare. " shhhh, our boss is speaking." a germ murmered. The figure rolled its eyes, but sat back down. " When we get there, we will take one of these." The red figure said while pinching something off from his bracelet." This here little beauty, is a DNA bead from the hypothalamus." The red figure began tracing his claw along the table, leaving behind a firery trail that when it passed one germ, he jerked back in terror. " I've killed three people in my time: one was a little girl who didn't like to wash her hands, took me three whole weeks, second was a nice lady in Mowtown-six days flat, Third was an old guy in Philly- I killed him in 72 hours. Yeah, I'm getting better as I go along, baby, but the problem is I never set a record - until my man Frank that is. I'm gonna take him down in 48 hours! Get my own chapter in the medical books!" The red figure yelled in triumph. The other germs broke out in a chorus of agreement. The figure in the chair raised it's hand." Excuse me sir?" The red figure turned his gaze on the one who had just spoken. " With you causing all these cold symptoms, won't the immunity just suspect that something much worse is at hand?" The figure asked. The red figure made his way over to the one in the chair, and rested a clawed hand on it's shoulder. " And what is a sexy little thing like yourself, doing in this neck of the woods?" The red figure whispered in the others ear. The figure in the chair crossed its arms." Names Shadow Chaos,you?" One of the germs was pointing a shaky finger at her. " Thats Noxius Oblivion! She was one of the worst viruses in the history of man!" The red figure raised an eyebrow." So, I've heard of her, tell me you've heard of big Daddy Thrax?" Shadow nodded solemnly" yes, Thrax also known as The Red Death, I've heard of your remarkable feats." Thrax nodded, obviously impressed." So, the little lady has heard of me, very well, you can help us." Shadow nodded, but before she could say anything else, a germ blew down the wall. " Boss, we,ve got cops!" the germ exclaimed in terror. Thrax nodded and swopped Shadow up into his arms, and without a second thought, took off into the night.


	2. Lurking Madness

As Thrax made his way from alley to alley, he realized that Shadow had gone limp in his arms. He looked down in confusion, and noticed that she was shivering. He stopped in an abandoned alley , and slid Shadow out from under his arms. He noticed that she also had a pale complexion to her skin tone.

" Baby, can you hear me?" Thrax asked softly. Shadow just responded with a grumble, and Thrax sighed. "Sleeping like a angel." But that didn't explain why she was shivering. Thrax just shook his head, and scooped Shadow back up into his arms. As the apartment came into view, Thrax picked up the pace.

Thrax made his way forward, with barely a sound, and entered the old apartment. The apartment was deserted luckily, Thrax was not in the mood to fight right now. The apartment had a bedroom, and the bed was worn down, like it hadn't been used in several years. But it was a bed none the less, and Thrax laid Shadow down on the mattress. Thrax searched around for a blanket, after all he needed to get Shadow's temperature back up to normal. He sighed in defeat when he could find none, and just shrugged. 'This will have to do,' he thought while pulling off his coat. As he laid it across Shadow, he noticed she barely responded, so Thrax had to tuck the coat around her. She just curled into a ball, and started snoring softly. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Thrax chuckled to himself.

Hours later; Thrax had fallen asleep himself, in an old armchair he had found. Shadow woke with a start, she couldn't remember a lot, but when she found that a black coat was wrapped around her, everything came rushing back. She looked over and saw Thrax sleeping, slumped in the chair. She tried to sit up, but a jolt of pain caused her to cry out. She covered her mouth, but it was already too late.

"Shadow, baby, are you ok?!" Thrax was at Shadows side in instance, his golden gaze studying her.

Shadow simply nodded, " So, the names Thrax, correct?"

Tharx smirked, showing a lot of teeth, and replied, "You got it baby, I'm the one and only." Shadow sighed, and managed to prop herself up. "So, tell me more about yourself," Thrax asked, curious.

Shadow shook her head. "No, tell me how you survived the alcohol."

Thrax cracked a sly grin. "Baby, a little alcohol ain't gonna kill Big Daddy Thrax."

Shadow chuckled. "So I've heard. Thrax?"

Thrax glanced up, curious as to what she would say. "Hmm?"

Shadow hesitated, but replied. "Why'd you save me? You work alone, so wouldn't I just be a nuisance?"

Thrax looked at his claws, thinking on what to say to her. 'Hell with it, I'll just be honest, what harm could it do?' Thrax sighed. "Baby, how do I put this? We are both viruses true, but I just have this gut feeling that I have to help you in some way, it's just I'm not sure how yet, plus you're young and I feel like it's my job to train you."

Shadow responded with a yawn, and Thrax chuckled. "Looks like someone's tired." Thrax helped Shadow get situated and comfortable in bed, and tucked her in with his coat. Thrax was so busy daydreaming, that he hadn't noticed that Shadow had crawled into his lap. Thrax sighed deeply, but put his arm over her and started rubbing her back while humming 'Fever'. She snuggled into his stomach and passed out, Thrax smiled, she didn't seem to mind that he was a murder, that was the past, and the past is the past. Thrax situated himself so that way he had propped his upper back against the bed post, while the rest of him was stretched out the length of the bed. Shadow snuggled into his chest, and Thrax put an arm around her. Thrax began to softly sing 'Fever' again, and noticed with relief, that Shadow was asleep.

'I don't know why but, I must help her at all costs, I must help her no matter what, even at the cost of my life.' Thrax thought drowsily, before slipping into the soft embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter is paragraphed because I actually learned how to do it. Now this is still an ongoing story, I just need to get out of writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry that the first chapter has no paragraphs. It was literally before I knew how to do paragraphs. But please bare with me, it does get better.


End file.
